


Rose Gold

by Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX/pseuds/Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX
Summary: Scomiche One-shots. No storyline. Updated whenever.





	1. Travis

(Mitch POV)

"Hey Travis." I greeted him causally as I walked into the bedroom where Travis was sitting on the bed, typing on his laptop. He said something angrily under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, sitting down next to him on the shared bed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, something is wrong!" he snapped , slamming his laptop shut.

"Whoa! Calm down, Trav-"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG? IT'S YOU, MITCH! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID, FAT PIECE OF SHIT!" he interjected, shoving me against the wall, "If I so much as see your face in my house ever again, I swear to God that I will do everything in my power to personally fucking end your ass. DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" he yelled, wagging a finger in my face. With tears in my eyes, I raced towards the front door. I ran across the parking lot and got in my car, bawling my eyes out. I turned the radio on to take my mind off everything. After about 20 minutes, I grabbed for my phone, turned the radio down, and called up Scott...

Scott: "Mitch? Are you ok? It's like 1 in the morning!"

Mitch: "Yea, I'm ok. Travis and I just had a little fight. I-"

Scott: "Wait-- a little fight? The last time you and Travis had a "little fight", you had a black eye when you showed up at my place "

Mitch: "Yeah yeah, that was the last time though, Scott!"

Scott: "You remember what I said the last time you guys had a fight?"

Mitch: "Yeah, you said you'd beat Travis to a pulp next time. I remember..."

Scott: "Damn right I will. Anyways, do you wanna crash at my place for tonight?"

Mitch: "...Yeah..."

Scott: "M'kay. See ya in a few minutes.

Mitch: "Okay, bye Scooter."

Scott: "Bye Mitchie."

After I get off the phone with Scott, I headed over to his house. When I got there, I saw Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi's cars in Scott's driveway. What's The Squad doing here? I thought to myself as I pulled up into Scott's driveway. As I walked in, I heard Scott laughing , Kevin beat-boxing, Kirstin doing whistle notes, and Avi pretty much shaking the whole damn house with his bass notes.

"Hey! Are you having a midnight jamming session without me?" I said jokingly. Scott sat silently across the room, shooting me a look that said "Mitch, be serious for 2 seconds, please?"

"Yeah, we're sorry, man. We figured you would be sleeping or whatever. You know, cause it's 1 a.m.?" Kevin replied.

I laughed awkwardly. "Yea, I know... Usually I'm not up this late, but me and Travis had a fight, so I didn't want to stay at his place, plus he told me he'd basically kill me if he saw my face ever again..." I said.

"Oh my God, Mitch! That's horrible!" Kirstie said.

"Did he hurt you, Mitch?" Scott said with anger in his eyes, and Austin cracked his knuckles with the same angry look on his face.

(Austin was our security guy. He might have been kind of short, but he was really freaking tough and strong as hell. Scott was also pretty damn muscular and he would do virtually anything to help out.)

"No, not too badly. I have a bruise on my elbow, but that's it. I'm fine, guys. Really." I explained , "So, who's ready for jam session number 2?"  
I was answered immediately with a chatter of excitement from everyone. I smirked with excitement. It seemed like it had been FOREVER since the last time we had a jam session. I reached over and turned on the Blue-tooth speaker in the corner of the room.  
"First one to connect their phone to the speaker picks the first song." Avi explained, "Ready...GO!!"

Everyone went crazy trying to connect to the speaker.

"DONE!" Kirstie yelled. The speaker beeped as her phone connected.

"Hmm..." Kirstie said, scrolling through her music.

"Ooh! I've got a really good one, guys!" she said enthusiastically.

She had picked a Kelly Clarkson song called "Since U Been Gone"

Kevin started off the first circle jam with some beat-boxing, then Avi joined in with some bass notes. I took a drink of the tea I had brought with me, then started harmonizing with Scott. Kirstie topped it all off, harmonizing with me and Scott.

It sounded amazing, regardless.

We did a couple more songs and then we got giggly. The later it got, the crazier we acted.

*...THE NEXT MORNING...*

"Mitchie," Scott said hoarsely, gently tapping my shoulder, "you hungry?"

"...mrrngghh..." I groaned hoarsely, burrowing my nose into the pillows.

All I wanted to do was stay in bed with the blankets pulled over my head. Food was the last thing I was worried about.

"That's alright. Do you wanna talk about anything? " Scott asked, his voice sounding just a little bit gravelly. I shook my head, digging my face even deeper into the pillows. My throat was so sore from the jamming session last night that it felt like it was on fire. The others would probably be pretty sore later.

"Can you get me some tea?" I squeaked hoarsely.

"Sure. The way you usually make it, right?" Scott said, his voice slightly scratchy.

"Yeah," I replied hoarsely.

I really wished that I could talk and not sound like a dying horse. I found a package of cough drops on the table, grabbed some out of the bag, and put some of them in the pocket of my hoodie.

About 10 minutes later, Scott came into the bedroom with a mug that had steam erupting from the top.

"Thanks, Scooter." I said, happily winking at him.

"No problem, Mitchie!" Scott replied, winking back at me,

"I'm so glad it's Saturday. We literally have nothing to do, and nowhere to be today. You and I could just, you know, hang out around the house." Scott said, smirking.

"Sounds fun, Scott." I replied. 

"You know what else sounds fun?" Scott said.

"What?" I replied.

"Cuddling with your cute little ass." Scott said, tickling me. 

* * *  
**A/N: Hey there fcuties. If you like this chapter, please be sure to follow me so you can stay in the know for when I post new story content! STAY FCUTE, Y'ALL!!! Love you guys!!*


	2. Alex

(Mitch Grassi's POV)

"Oh my God I'm so excited about the show tonight!" Scott said, his eyes sparkling with a burst of child-like excitement as we ran briskly up the steps to get onto the stage for sound check.

Scott, being among the less coordinated of us, tripped while running up the steps.

"SHIT! Ow! My toe!" Scott said to himself.

"Holy crap! Are you okay, Scooter?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah...I just hit my toe. No big deal..." Scott replied.

"Oh...well since you're fine, I'm gonna start my lecture...Scott, what have I told you about wearing flip flops to sound check?" I scolded the tall blonde.

"Okay, mom. Calm the hell down." Scott replied.

"Oh don't you mom me, young man." I said jokingly

"Don't you young man me, mom!" Scott scoffed.

"Oh shut the hell up, Stephanie." I yelled over the now roaring crowd of Pentaholics in the audience.

***LATER***

(Still Mitch Grassi's POV)

Scott had been limping a little bit on his left foot. Not a whole lot, but enough for me to notice it. I was able to make my way over to Scott in between songs.

"Scott , are you alright? You've been limping since sound check." I asked him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Scott said standoffishly.

"Are you sure? I can get you a chair, or some ice or something if you wa-" I started.

"Okay fine. Go do that. Just...just stop flaunting over me! God!" Scott cut me off, walking off the stage.

(Scott Hoying's POV)  
I went back to my dressing room, opened my mini-fridge, pulled out a bottle of wine and took a long drink from it, leaning my back up against the wall, slowly lowering myself into a ball in front of the wall, sobbing into my legs.

"Scott? Are you okay babe?" Mitch said through the door.

"Come on in, Mitch," I called.

"Scott? Scott! Where are you?" Mitch shouted as he opened the door.

"...over here..." I groaned hoarsely, taking a swig of the wine.

"Oh my God, Scott! What the hell happened to you out there?"

"I-I'm...w-we were...h-he was...Oh my God...I can't do this..." I sobbed. 

"I didn't want to tell you about this yet Mitchie... but...I was dating Alex. We broke up last week and it was all my fault. I wanted things to go faster than he did, and he got mad at me." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I just sat there in silence for a moment, tears still rolling down my face, "I'm sorry." I breathed softly.

Mitch looked at me in disbelief for a moment.

Then, his expression went from one of disbelief and shock to one of sympathy and concern.

It was almost like that worried look that a mother might give her child if they were sick or injured.

"It's alright," Mitch said gently, pecking my cheek as he wiped the tears from my face, "I love you"

"I love you too, Mitch." I whispered softly.

(Mitch Grassi's POV)

Oh my God. I've never seen Scott break down like that. He usually keeps his composure, especially when he's around me.

I went and grabbed Scott some tissues. He thanked me as I handed him the box.

"Mitch," Scott said, "y-you can go back out with the others. They're doing Valentine next. Besides, you have my voice recorded."

"Please, Scott?" I whispered, "You know how much better I do when I have you next to me. I won't go without you by my side."

He scoffed. "Okay fine..." he said smirking at me.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I breathed as I wrapped my arms around him.


	3. Butterflies

(MITCH POV)  
I have the ring box in my hands, cradling it as if it were made of glass. The small square box has soft black velvet on the outside, with silky white material lining the inside. The velvet brushes against my fingers as I gently pick up the box. I get butterflies in my stomach as I carefully open the box and look down at the gorgeous ring. It is made of beautiful 14-karat rose gold. Our names are engraved into the ring, which has 2 gorgeous pink diamonds. It looks absolutely stunning. We're going to the park today, since it's Sunday. And since we're going to the park, I'm going to propose to Scott at the spot where we met. I'll get an emotional conversation going with Scott about how close we are as friends, and how I think we could be more than friends. I'll probably start crying, just knowing how emotional I get when Scott brings this stuff up. I'm trying not to cry just thinking about this. I'm gonna try as hard as I can to get him crying, too. Then, I'm gonna pop the question... I'm 99% sure that he will say yes... But then again, there's always that chance that he might say no... And if he does say no, I don't think I'll be able to cope with it.

 

(SCOTT POV)  
Mitch just seems really excited about something today. I just don't know what. He's the kind of guy who's always in his head. I can usually tell when he's thinking about something. He gets this really cute little smirk on his face and his eyes dart straight down to the floor. The rest of his body gets really still and then he starts playing with something. It's just like what I do when I get really nervous or anxious about something. Sometimes he'll just grab a pack of gum out of his pocket, take a piece of gum out of it, put it in his mouth, start chewing it, then play with the wrapper. He's my best friend and I can see right through him. We have known each other for almost 15 years, so we are really close as friends, but I feel like we could be more than that. More than just friends. Even more than best friends... I've had a huge crush on Mitch for the longest time. I wonder if Mitch can see through me the way I can see through him, and if he knows I'm in love with him. There's no way he feels the same way about me, is there?

 

(MITCH POV)  
I was sitting on the couch when I realized that I was playing with the wrapper from my gum. Damn. I really gotta stop doing that, I thought as I flicked the small paper ball across the room. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the front door. It was Kevin, Avi and Kirstie.

"Hey! Come on in!" I said.   
"Hey Scott! They're here!"   
"Okay, I'll be right there," Scott replied, quickly coming down the stairs.   
"Hey guys!" he said, his face instantly filled with a warm smile.   
"So, are y'all coming to the park with us tonight? We're having a bonfire and Kevin is making burgers. Oh, and I also bought these..." he said, reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a huge bag of campfire-sized marshmallows.   
"I'm in!" I announced after I saw the marshmallows.   
"Hey, are you coming, too, Scott?" Avi asked curiously.   
"Oh HELL yeah!" Scott said, excited about the marshmallows.   
"Hey Avi, what time are we gonna get going?" I asked.   
"About 5:30" Avi replied.   
I looked at my phone to see what time it was.   
4:23 P.M.   
It was at that moment that I realized that I had an entire hour until we headed to the park.

Soon, I had bug repellent, drinks, cups, blankets, my phone, a couple of flashlights, my beanie, and some tissues in a backpack. I slid the small ring box into a small pocket on the side of my backpack and zipped it up. I knew that it would be safe in there.

 

(SCOTT POV)  
It was 5:30 and we were all packed into the SUV. Avi and Kirstie were in the front, Kevin was in the middle, and Mitch and I were in the back. Mitchie had an excited look on his face, biting his lip with a smile lighting up his cute little face.

His smile lines are so hot. Oh my God. I could literally kiss him right now.

 

(MITCH POV)

When we got to the park, I quickly grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him out of the SUV behind me. Again with those damn butterflies...   
As we walked to the spot where we met, I started rambling...

"It's crazy how long we've known each other. It seems like it was yesterday when we met." I said as Scott nodded in agreement.

"When we met, we had both been through so much; Me and that fighting crap with Travis and you with the abusive relationship you had with Alex, but we helped each other deal with everything. I had never bonded with anybody that quickly before in my whole life. It was like we were made for each other," I said, my face being completely drenched by the river of tears coming from my eyes, "and as soon as I saw your face, I- I fell in love with you. But I was always too scared to say anything. I was just scared that you wouldn't take it seriously,"

"A- anyway, Scott, c- can I ask you something?" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Sure, Mitch. Anything."

I reached into my pocket, kneeled down beside him. I slowly opened the velvety box in my shaking hands, took a deep breath and asked him the question that I had been waiting for years to ask him...

 

"Scott, will you marry me?" I said, tears pouring from my eyes.

(Scott POV)  
OH MY GOD! DID MITCH JUST ASK ME TO MARRY HIM?! I thought with tears in my eyes and butterflies in my stomach. I could feel tears of joy rolling down my face, as well as the smile across my face. I put my hands over my mouth. 

"Oh my GOD, Mitchie--YES!!!" I breathed as he wrapped his arms around me. He reached his hand up behind my head, pulled my head down a little, and slammed his lips onto mine. He put his arms around my waist. My fingers brushed gently against his jawbone. This was unexpected, but that didn't make me love it any less. He put his hands over mine, slipping the ring onto my finger. I felt the cool metal slide effortlessly onto my ring finger.


	4. Sick Mitch

Scott awakened to the sound of muffled coughing and sniffling.

'Welp, it sounds like the Queen is sick...' he thought to himself as he began gathering Mitch's "sick items", which usually included tissues, a water bottle, cough drops, hot tea, and a few other things.

Scott walked quietly back up the stairs with everything in his arms, Wyatt trailing behind him.

"Mitchie?" Scott said gently, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Mitch said weakly.

As soon as Scott opened the door, Wyatt ran past Scott and into Mitch's room, jumping onto his bed. "You, too, Scooter." He said. 

Scott came in, running over to Mitch when he saw the condition he was in. 

His face was ghost-white, sweat forming beads on his skin, even though he was visibly shivering under a thick, white blanket. 

"AAA-CHOO!" Mitch sneezed, groaning tiredly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick, baby?" Scott asked gently, sitting next to Mitch on the bed.

"I didn't wanna get you sick, or make you waste your time taking care of me. I-"

"Shhhh," Scott interrupted the small brunette mid-sentence, "You know that nothing I do for you is a waste of my time. You're my number one priority, no matter what happens."

Mitch smiled, hugging Scott, who hugged him back.

"Poor baby," Scott cooed, hugging Mitch as he put a blanket around his shivering body.

"Th-thanks..." Mitch said, smiling weakly through the pain in his stomach as Scott ran his fingers through his hair.

Mitch yawned, leaning his head against Scott's shoulder.

Scott kissed his head, gently putting a hand on his jawline.

Soon enough, Mitch was pretty much asleep, and Scott was getting sleepy. Mitch had shifted from laying against Scott's shoulder to laying down on his bed, while Scott rubbed his back

Scott was going to get up, but was immediately corrected.

"...Scotty..." Mitch whined, "...get over here and fucking hold me..."

Scott smirked, amused by Mitch's sass.

"Do you want me to get you anything else?" Scott asked, his tired eyes filled with concern.

"N-No thanks, Scotty. I-I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? You look like you feel horrible."

Mitch just nodded. He scooted over, patting the pillow next to him, signaling Scott to lay down. 

The 2 boys fell asleep, cuddling together under the soft duvet on Scott's bed...


	5. Sick Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is sick, and Mitch has to take care of him.

When Scott woke up, his throat felt like it was on fire. His nose was congested and he was shivering, despite being under several blankets.

'Shit. I'm sick.' He thought to himself, sneezing. 

He sat up slowly, wrapping a soft blanket around himself, sniffling miserably. 

Meanwhile, in the room next to his, Mitch heard Scott sneezing, so he decided to check on him. 

Scott's hair was going in about 100 different directions. His face was ghostly pale, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he was surrounded by dozens of tissues.

"Hey, Scooter," Mitch said, "are you feeling okay, baby?"

"No," Scott groaned hoarsely, burrowing his face into his pillows, "I feel like shit..."

"Aww, poor baby!" Mitch said, walking over to Scott's bed.

"No! Y-" Scott started, interrupted by a fit of coughing, "You're gonna get sick."

"I don't care if I get sick, baby," Mitch said, "besides, whenever one of us gets sick, we both end up sick. I hate seeing you miserable, so I'm gonna go get you some medicine."

Scott nodded, signaling Mitch to leave the room.

About 3 minutes later, Mitch returned with a water bottle and some medicine for Scott. Scott was asleep, so Mitch felt bad about waking him up just for medicine, but he knew it would make Scott feel better.

"Scotty." Mitch whispered gently.

Scott shifted, slowly opening his eyes. He took the medicine from Mitch.

"Thanks, baby." Scott said.

"No problem. You need anything else, babe?" Mitch asked softly.

"C-could you make me some tea?" Scott said hoarsely, his beautiful voice almost completely gone. 

"Of course, beautiful. Anything else, baby?" Mitch asked. He felt so bad for Scott.

Scott just shook his head.

"Okay, babe. I'll be right back with your tea." Mitch said, kissing Scott's forehead. 

Scott, his voice depleted and his throat sore, just nodded.


	6. Pillow Fight-

Scott: Can I ask you a question, Mitchie?

Mitch: Sure, baby.

Scott: Do you wanna build a snowman? *smirks*

Mitch: _*grabs a pillow and hits Scott in the face with it*_

Scott: _*laughs, throwing the pillow back at Mitch*_

_*pattern continues for 5 minutes until Mitch is crying from laughing so hard*_

_**Eventually, the boys ended up cuddling and making out all night. It was adorable, but  no sleeping was done in the process...** _

.


	7. Mitch's Sunburn

June 11th, 2016  
5:17 P.M.  
The Scomiche House  
Los Angeles, California

"Fuck...the...sun..." Mitch groaned, laying down face-first on his bed. 

"Lemme guess, sunburn?" Scott asked.

"...Y-yeah...ugh..." Mitch replied, his voice muffled by pillows. 

"Aww," Scott cooed gently, "Poor baby."

Mitch tried to sit up, grimacing as he massaged his temples in an effort to alleviate his headache, but to no avail.

"Are you okay, Mitchie?" Scott asked.

"...N-no..." Mitch said, shaking his head, "...I feel like complete shit..."

"Your legs look like they really got burned bad," Scott said, "I'm honestly surprised that you were even able to walk, baby."

Mitch just nodded. He was shivering like crazy, despite being under like 3 blankets, radiating heat like a damn oven.

"I don't think I can even move. I'm not even kidding." Mitch said.

"Aww," Scott said, "Poor baby." He sat down on the bed next to Mitch, rubbing his upper back, being extremely careful not to cause his boyfriend any pain.

As it turned out, Mitch had fallen asleep about 1 minute into this endeavor, exhausted by their long day at the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

**(3rd Person POV)**

"Mitch! I'm doing some laundry! Do you need me to do anything before I start it?" Scott called across the hall to his boyfriend in their shared bedroom.

"No! Oh, actually, wait, yeah! Here! Catch!" Mitch yelled, tossing a sports bag of his laundry to Scott.

"Anything else?" Scott asked. 

"Nah, that's it," Mitch said, "Thanks baby!"

"No problem, babe!" Scott said, grabbing a laundry pod and throwing it into the washing machine. He poured in some fabric softener, closing the door to the washer and pushing the button. He walked across the hallway, sitting down on the bed next to his boyfriend. Mitch was watching the news on TV. The weather came on, saying it was gonna rain. The smaller man shuddered, looking up at Scott with doe eyes.

Mitch rested his head on Scott's chest, still looking up into his boyfriend's ocean-blue eyes.

****20 MINUTES LATER****

Thunder and lightning filled the sky as it began to rain outside, scaring Mitch. Mitch absolutely _hated_ thunderstorms. Thunder terrified him. :(

"Will you sing to me?" Mitch said, quivering slightly.

"Sure, babe." Scott said, his voice soothing Mitch as Scott sang Light In The Hallway to him.

Once he collected himself, he began to sing along with Scott so softly that he could barely hear it.

As they finished the song, Scott smiled down at Mitch with a look of adoration. "You're so cute, Mitchie." Scott said.

"Thanks, baby..." Mitch said, smiling adorably.


End file.
